familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pulaski County, Indiana
United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Indiana | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Established | established_date = February 7, 1835 | named_for = Count Casimir Pulaski | seat_type = County seat | seat = Winamac | seat1_type = Largest city | seat1 = Winamac (population and total area) | parts_type = Incorporated Municipalities | parts = Four Towns | parts_style = list |p1=Francesville |p2=Medaryville |p3=Monterey |p4=Winamac | government_footnotes = | government_type = County | governing_body = Board of Commissioners | leader_party = | leader_title = Commissioner | leader_name = Larry Brady | leader_title1 = Commissioner | leader_name1 = Tracey Shorter | leader_title2 = Commissioner | leader_name2 = Terry Young | unit_pref = US | area_total_sq_mi = 434.53 | area_land_sq_mi = 433.65 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.88 | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_rank = 25th largest county in Indiana | area_blank1_title = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | elevation_ft = 705 | population_total = 13402 | population_as_of = [[2010 United States Census|'2010']] | population_density_sq_mi= 30.9 | population_est = 13007 | pop_est_as_of = 2013 | population_metro = | population_rank = }} | population_blank1_title = | population_blank1 = | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP Codes | postal_code = 46366, 46374, 46511, 46939, 46960, 46978, 46985, 46996, 47946, 47957, 47959-60 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 574 | geocode = | iso_code = | blank_name_sec1 = Congressional district | blank_info_sec1 = 2nd | blank1_name_sec1 = Indiana Senate districts | blank1_info_sec1 = 5th and 18th | blank2_name_sec1 = Indiana House of Representatives districts | blank2_info_sec1 = 16th and 20th | blank3_name_sec1 = FIPS code | blank3_info_sec1 = 18-131 | blank4_name_sec1 = GNIS feature ID | blank4_info_sec1 = 0446852 | blank_name_sec2 = U.S. and State Routes | blank_info_sec2 = ---- | blank1_name_sec2 = Airport | blank1_info_sec2 = Arens Field ---- | blank2_name_sec2 = Waterway | blank2_info_sec2 = Tippecanoe River | website = www.pulaskionline.org | footnotes = * Indiana county number 66 }} Pulaski County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. According to the 2010 U.S. census, the population was 13,402. The county seat is Winamac. History Pulaski County was organized in 1835. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.80%) is land and (or 0.20%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 35 * U.S. Route 421 * Indiana State Road 14 * Indiana State Road 39 * Indiana State Road 114 * Indiana State Road 119 * Indiana State Road 143 Railroads *CSX Transportation Adjacent counties *Starke County (north/CST Border) *Marshall County (northeast) *Fulton County (east) *Cass County (southeast) *White County (south) *Jasper County (west/CST Border) Municipalities Towns The municipalities in Pulaski County, and their populations as of the 2010 Census, are: *Francesville – 879 *Medaryville – 614 *Monterey – 218 *Winamac – 2,490 Census-designated places *Star City – 377 Townships The 12 townships of Pulaski County, with their populations as of the 2010 Census, are: *Beaver – 516 *Cass – 878 *Franklin – 715 *Harrison – 628 Education Public schools in Pulaski County are administered by four districts: * Eastern Pulaski Community Schools http://www.epulaski.k12.in.us/ * West Central School Corporation http://www.wcsc.k12.in.us/ * Culver Community Schools http://www.culver.k12.in.us/ * North Judson-San Pierre Schools http://www.njsp.k12.in.us/ High Schools *Winamac Community High School *West Central High School Middle Schools *Winamac Community Middle School *West Central Middle School Elementary Schools *Eastern Pulaski Elementary School *West Central Elementary School Hospitals *Pulaski Memorial Hospital, Winamac – 25 beds Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Winamac have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1985 and a record high of was recorded in June 1988. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four-year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: The county maintains a small claims court that can handle some civil cases. The judge on the court is elected to a term of four years and must be a member of the Indiana Bar Association. The judge is assisted by a constable who is also elected to a four-year term. In some cases, court decisions can be appealed to the state level circuit court. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Pulaski County is part of Indiana's 2nd congressional district and in 2008 was represented by Joe Donnelly in the United States Congress. Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 13,755 people, 5,170 households, and 3,779 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 5,918 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.53% White, 0.92% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.20% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.35% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. 1.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 41.2% were of German, 15.5% American, 10.4% Irish and 7.6% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 5,170 households out of which 33.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.40% were married couples living together, 7.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.90% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,422, and the median income for a family was $41,028. Males had a median income of $30,673 versus $21,246 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,835. About 6.30% of families and 8.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.40% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. On March 11, 2007, Pulaski County switched from Central Standard Time to Eastern Time with daylight saving time, and will henceforth remain in the Eastern time zone. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pulaski County, Indiana References External links *Pulaski County official website Category:Pulaski County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:1839 establishments in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1839